Isa of Calamna
by lady sweetz
Summary: wuts good ppls? okieee this story is rated r for futre scenes so be warned...this is similar to crown duel but keep reading!its not the same...theres going to be more romance...but not at first cuz theres no intrigue if she gets the guy in tha first chapt
1. Default Chapter

**_Isa of Catalamna_**

Prologue

Dappled with sheer sunlight, the cryptic road twisted abruptly, winding into

the steep high mountains where the magnificent, laudable oaks stood guard. Here,

capacious trees thrived and various alders, tulips, roses, and more lay dispersed

throughout the rich soil. At the core of this magical imperturbable forest, a modest,

unpretentious pond lay silent, creating an aesthetic sight. Crystalline water cascaded

into the elusive pond which held a furtive secret of immortality. Those who sipped

from this unique pond would forever be bound to Earth, never dying. Considered a

curse by many, but always spoken with fervor and a certain degree of levity. From

this unusual pond thrived the many creatures that are now legends. Vampires,

angels, fairies, countless diverse creatures, and, of course, the Valley Folk were

results of this unfathomable pool of water. However, this story does not entail the

mishaps and adventures of the immortality pond.

For centuries, the people of Catalamna mercilessly hacked down the towering

oaks, thinking it an innocuous act and inadvertently releasing the animosity and

wrath of the austere Valley Folk. These inhabitants- the Valley Folk- were

immortal, and became quite forlorn to view such intemperate acts from the race of

man whom they had always admired. Our egregious greed was driving the Valley

Folk from their homes, deep in the forest. Retaliating, the Valley Folk instigated a

war, admonishing us for our derogatory fallacy. Formidable they were, and

society quickly capitulated to the capricious war. Soon, the citizens of Catalamna

did not dare chop down trees; most did not tread near the "forbidden" forest.

Hence, without wood for warmth, what were they to do? Though the Valley Folk

had resorted to war, they were, in fact, quite altruistic and for whom the

effervescent children of the village held excessive affinity for. Silently, without a

single caustic remark, the enigmatic Valley Folk created a conciliatory gesture, and

every summer, they distributed single sticks of wood, which would inexplicably burn

throughout the entire year, to every single person- poor or rich. Somehow, the

mystifying Valley Folk would know who had been considerate or devious and they

showed their acclaim by paying deference by presenting more sticks to those who

had been amiable the following year. This chronic custom prolonged. Nevertheless,

time came again when the freedom of the peaceful Valley Folk and others was to be

meddled with and challenged.

Part 1

Captured. Like the incorrigible fool she was. As foolish as a monkey in a

dress.....that was how she had acted.She sighed and then immediately cringed.

Acute pain flared through her right leg from where the bloody arrow had pierced her.

Examining her surroundings, she adjusted her position, hoping it would alleviate

her pain, all the while glaring at the straight, ramrod back of her captor. _Another one_

_of the king's foolish lackeys._ Wincing in pain, she sighed once again. _Strong _

_lackey._ Realizing the firm, uncompromising grip of his arm binding her to horseback

hardly created an ingratiating environment. Eventually, after the journey became a

muddle of rhythmic patterned movements, the handsome colt eased to a

lackadaisical trot, then completely halting. Only then did the man slacken his iron,

yet gentle, grip, hoisting her easily over a shoulder.

"We will stop here." stated the stranger, devoid of emotion, though she could

percieve crinkles of amusement as she continued to glower at him. Intelligent emerald

eyes surveyed her. Dark, unruly hair casually tied in a ponytail framed his young

frame. A chiseled structure, analogous to those of his age, matched his equally

broad shoulders. Judging by his imperial threads, she guessed he was a fastidious

dresser. Calloused hands revealed years of mastered sword fighting._ No way was _

_she going to be able to escape, especially with her injured leg. _Looks of

_ambivalence _and despair crossed her _ambigous _face. Her captor merely appeared

amused, laughter tugging at his _discerning _eyes as if he knew what she was thinking

about.

Irritated, Isabella Callista Rossilini, Countess of Calamna, asked hotly," Who are

you? And where am_ I _going?"

He replied, a tone calm, polite, and emotionless save the insufferable hint of

amusement," I amVidanric Vestigo, Duke of Norburry. We- _he emphasized the we _

_as Isabella had neglected to use that term before- _are traversing to- _here he _

_hesitated- _the King's castle."

Diverting her eyes from his contemplative gaze, she thought bitterly._The king. _

_Of course. He'll kill me, just as he had killed my mother._ Tears stung her eyes,

yet she refused to cry in front of the enemy._Why can't they see? Ignorant fools! _

_The king, is a despotic tyrant! A man so incongruous_ _with his own country! He_

_wants to capture the lands of Calamna, and in doing so, will anger the kind _

_Valley Folk! He will kill us all with his greed! And me with my foolishness! Why_

_had I put my good people in danger? My honorable, but distraught, indigent _

_people who had formed a meager army, hoping to overtake the King's troops. _

_And me....getting captured by an intolerable, intractable man! What a _

_lamentable story my life is._ She _deprecated_, concluding her antagonistic

_denunciation._ _Dogmatic, _Isa vowed she would release the harmless prisoners from

the clutches of King Baldronire. Isa's eyes drifted and soon she gave into lassitude

nodding off to immutable slumber.

When Isa came to again, it was the slow recognition of absolute stillness.

Looking up, she locked eyes with the inscrutable gaze of Norburry(Roald).

"So, you are awake, Lady Isabella. We have arrived."

Finally, her eyes sighted the astounding castle, toppling with masses of gray, red,

and gold tiles- all artfully engraved and designed to perfection. She frowned. This

was not the King's castle that she remembered. Her memory of when she had visited

the castle years ago flashed in her head. True, this castle was indeed regal, but the

castle she remembered was gray and towering....large slabs of ashen rock, one on

top of each other, superior to this one's height. Although, she was considerably

shorter then...but still.....Glimpsing the innocence and confusion in her eyes,

Norburry smiled, once again, merriment ringing in his eyes. With an eyeroll of

disdain, Isa came to the conviction that this was not an aberration from his usual

infuriating character.

"Come, this is-"

"Where are we? This is not the King's castle!"Isa demanded.

"-my home." he finished wryly.

"What? Wait-What?"

He simply strode, in long, easy steps, to the entrance, looking back to

beckon her. Curiousity enabled Isa to move forward; thankful, she was for the pain

in her leg had subsided. Through the sophisticated, impressive mansion they ambled

in a straight course. Down the gilded stairs and finally they arrived at............the

kitchen? Holding up a clandestine door, he summoned her. Arms crossed and

scowling, she followed, eyes narrowed. Dimly lit, the spacious room was furnished

with only a lean wooden table and a stray chair. She had had enough.

"What's going on, Norburry?"she inquired, confused.

Norburry seemed absorbed in diligently pouring the red wine into the crystal

wine glass. He held up a glass, gesturing her to accept. Growling, Isa grasped an

empty glass and flung it at him. He caught it, of course. Catching it smoothly, he

dismantled it from his upturned hand and he laid it gently on the table, raising an

eyebrow. Then, he simply gazed at her, his eyes inscrutable as usual. Suddenly, the

doors flung open and in stepped Melville Rossini, Count of Calamna, her brother.

"Mel!!!"Isa screamed, jumping into his outstretched arms.

"Isa.....I missed you. Good thing Danric here found you before the King's men." he

murmured, clutching her tightly, allowing her to sob.

_Danric? _"W...What? Vi...Vidanric?"

"That's his name. You could try to use it, you know. I mean, he doesn't call us

Calamna." Mel finished sheepishly.

" He....He's not good!" Isa looked up, her eyes rimmed with tears from crying.

"No, actually he is. He's a spy...on our side. He just has to pretend to ally with the

King so he is not beheaded. A brilliant idea, actually." Mel remarked.

Commiseration glittered in Norburry's eyes, though his composure lay as

calm as before. Defiance flared in Isa's eyes as she replied," So, what are we gonna

do now?"

"I believe that our best plan is to take the King's troops by surprise. If we can

capture the King's army, along with the King, there will be little reason for the others

to fight. He is, as you know, not very popular," cam Norburry's cool, articulate

reply," To be concise, we will fight until they all die. Observe everything with

circumspect, and show no clemency, for they will show us none. We will not

condone the damage they have done and intend to do."

Trying to corroborate the information, she suddenly overcame a wave of

exhaustion, feeling quite debilitated. Sniffing- the tears had made her nose stuffy-

she answered a terse," Fine. I'm going to sleep now." With that, she stormed out and

a maid guided her to her quarters.

Mel begain desperately," She's good, really. Really. Let me talk to her and try to

cajole her. She'll understand."

"I'd give her some time before you try." came the dry, blithe reply.

"She never stays mad........that long," advocated Mel lamely.

"I acquiese completely. I'm afraid it is very much my fault. We met under, shall I say,

loathsome circumstances. I had tried to deter from alienating her, but I'm afraid

we had come to misunderstand each other. My duplicity has made me aloof.

Hopefully, in time, Lady Isabella will understand it was all for her safety and not be

impartial about my intentions, however implausible they may seem."

"Ahhhh," sighed Mel," It's not your fault. It's clear....incontrovertible that you're a

good guy. It's Isa finds it hard to trust people. But I guess that's

why she makes such a great countess. She's really great, though, you know? I

mean, she loves the people from the village like her own, and the Valley Folk even

communicate with her sometimes....I mean, they never talk to anyone, but they do to

Isa. Now, mate lets efface the whole ludicrous situation. I'm very much tired. Let's

retire, shall we?"

"Huh? Oh yes....yes,"Broken from his train of thoughts about a certain someone,

Norburry stood." Tomorrow we shall fight."

As Isa entered her room, she was surprised to find an anonymous miniature box

nestled on her creamy pillow, alongside a long stemmed rose. Opening the box, she

found a dazzling ring, encrusted with diminutive diamonds as sparkling as the sun.

_Who? A diamond holds a lot of meaning. Love. Mel? Oh, yes. That has to be it._

_What a wonderful brother! This will be our little secret. _Slipping on the ring, she

found it fit perfectly. _Oh, a diamond was missing! Oh well, I 'll get it fixed later, _

_she thought carelessly. _She glanced at her next gift, comfortably ensconced next to

the box. Crimson petals stared up at her as she gazed lovingly at the long green stem

connecting to a rose as red as a ravishing ruby. Smiling, she fell asleep. Tomorrow

she would fight. Today she would sleep. _The perfect rose._

_Tomorrow is the day of battles. Tomorrow, history will change. _Roald Vestigo,

Duke of Norburry leaned back on his pillow, arms resting beneath his head. He

glanced at his left pinky, where a gold ring embedded with a solitary diminutive

diamond glittered conspicuously Smiling, as if he harbored a secret, he gazed

through the window where abundant roses filtered through, piling onto his mahogany

desk. Roses as red as a ravishing ruby. _The perfect roses._


	2. Grey eyed stranger

Okieee chapter 2 is up....plsss pls review cuz i wanna kno if anybody is actualli readin this cuz otherwise its jus a waste of my time, right? sooo review good or bad n readddd!! thanx 3

A face loomed in front of her uncertain face. He cupped her face with his strong, yet gentle, hands, caressing her cheek with a solemn certainty. Her flesh burned, she

wanted him to touch her...more.Leaning in, she saw arousal come alive in his eyes....._so close. _His hand pressed against the small of her back, urging her forward. She

felt her nipples harden as they pressed against his firm chest.Moaning, she felt wetness spreading as his hand pressed at her opening. Running her fingers over the front

of his chest, she marveled at the rivets of muscles her numb fingers ran through.Eyes, the gray of a clear cloud, came closer. She felt a pulse of desire run through and his

pink lips muttered........._muttered?_

"Isa.....Lady Isabella , wake up." Norburry shook her gently.

"W..What?! What are _you _doing here!!" how dare he interrupt her dream! She wanted to find out who the stranger was...the captivating, handsome man haunting her in

her dreams.....oh god, who was he?He seemed familiar, but drat it! she could not remember now.

"It is time to discuss some important matters concerning the Court." he replied patiently.

"Fine. I'll be there in a moment."

He gazed at her, and then with a soft sigh, stood to leave.

**Vidanric's Pov**

It had been three long weeks since they had defeated Baldronire and Isa still had not warmed up to him. She treated him cordially, but as a distant bug. And when they

did meet, they entangled themselves in meangingless quarrels thanks to his oh-so charming debonaire.Avoiding him at all costs......_will she ever love me? she thinks the _

_gifts are from her brother, for god's sake!_

read n review........i kno this ones short but if u guys leave some messages then ill write longer ones...this is jus kinda a test run for me so review!! peayce 3


End file.
